After the FAYZ
by crayonrose
Summary: Sam, Diana and Astrid are living in Los Angeles a year after the FAYZ. They try to have a normal live, which is not so easy, if you're stuck in High School, especially not for Sam, who was a hero and a leader once.


**So, this is a maybe one-shot, I'm not quite sure so far.**

**It's about what happens after the FAYZ. Sam, Astrid and Diana are living in Los Angeles, but they still have to go to school, although Astrid had made some money with her book.**

**Sam and Diana don't really know what to do with their lives. They both are feeling stupid and underestimated at their school.**

* * *

Sam was sitting in the subway, when he felt a weird feeling in his hand.

He and Diana took the subway to their school. It was seven o' clock in the morning and none of them was happy with this situation. They both hated school, the kids starred at them like animals.

Astrid wasn't forced to go to school. She currently studied at the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, although she was hoping to get a scholarship at Harvard.

The subway stopped and Sam and Diana joined the mass of students flowing out of the subway, the stairs up and finally reached fresh air. Especially for Diana, the subway was terrible. The dark and the tightness made her feel the life in the cave again, where she and her daughter lived. And that always made her think of Drake, the evil snake-armed monster.

The sun was shining bright and it would be a wonderful, if it wouldn't be the first anniversary of the FAYZ. Exactly a year ago, every person at the age of 15 or over had vanished and the most horrible time of their all life ad began.

They were forced to eat animals and some mutated plants to survive. When the FAYZ had ended, over half of the kids had died, starved to death or killed in one of the battles fought between Caine, Sam and Drake.

When they had finally met their parents again, they all knew, that nobody would be unaltered. The FAYZ had all brought all of them to their knees.

Sam had talked to some of the kids. All of them had admitted going to psychiatrists, some of them had gone to a loony bin, some of them had committed suicide. The others went on with their lives.

Sam and Diana ambled over the big square in front of their school. It was an old building, grey and with big windows. The Elizabeth King High School in Los Angeles was one of the bests. Normally it would have taken years to be able to go to this school, but Sam and Diane were begged to join it.

As they were walking slowly, people stared at them. Not on purpose of course, but Sam and Diana were quiet famous. Their face were well-known in every country. For months, the FAYZ had been the _big_ news and their pictures were shown in every news show all over the world.

Their classmates hat gotten used to them, but every other student at the school was still curious. Nobody ever really talked to them, they just stared and ignored the two of them. None wanted to make a stupid annotation.

Diana and Sam were fine with that. They had each other to talk to, although they never talked much. They just ate their food in the breaks and enjoyed every single bit of it. Even some time after the FAYZ, they could eat the whole time. Sometimes they went to an ice cream parlor and sat there the whole day eating ice. For them, the food at the cafeteria was delicous. No one else could eat it, but they loved it.

They entered the building and split without saying a word.

Sam went to his classroom, keeping his head down do avoid the pitiful looks they others gave him. He entered his classroom and went to the back of the room. As always, he was sitting between an outsider and a nerd. He let the class pass, he's never been interested in the economy.

And after the FAYZ he knew, how to run a whole city of teenagers, although he hadn't been the best leader ever chosen.

In the math lesson, his hands started to hurt again. It was a weird feeling, like little bugs crawling on his fingers. When he looked down at his hands, he noticed a blue light glowing right in the middle of his hands. A second later, the light was gone and Sam started to think about that as a little imagination.

When the bell rang, which was luckily the sign for the break to start, Diana was already waiting for him in the cafeteria. As always she was sitting at a table in the corner of the big bright room, eating her salad.

Sam got his meal (flabby-looking french fries and ketchup) and then joined Diana.

For minutes it was silence, then Sam decided to tell his friend about the weird feeling.

'My hands are feeling funny. You think that has something to do with these awesome fries?'

Diana laughed. 'No, silly boy. 'Cause my hands are hurting too and I'm not eating those disgusting things.'

Sam looked up from his uneatable fries. 'You think that's because of, ya know what I mean.'

'No, it's not. Our powers are gone, all of them. Lana's and yours too. Stop thinking about that. It's probably just some infection or a sort of illness. We should ask Astrid.'

'Mmmh' Sam tried to say something, but he couldn't, because of all the fries in his mouth.

'Does it even bother you, that your girlfriend is studying, while you're still stuck at high school.'

Sam groaned. He didn't like that topic. He was happy for Astrid and he hated the idea of the two of them being at one school.

Diana just went on. She knew how Sam thought about him and Astrid, but she still wanted to get on his nerves. 'It's weird ya know. You the big leader and hero of the FAYZ, you have to go to high school, like every normal teenager too. And your girlfriend is makin all the money.'

Normally at this point, Sam would jump up and shout at her so angrily, she'd never say a word to him again, but today, he just wasn't in the mood.

'Leave it alone, Di.' He called her 'Di' because he knew exactly, that for her, that was the worst nickname ever.

'Stop callin me like that', Diana mumbled.

'Oh, you small sweet baby, don't be miffed. See, I'm gonna get you some ice cream if you start smilin again my little princess.'

They both laughed together and ignored the other students staring at them.


End file.
